


Pretty Girl

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bulimia, Crying, Eating Disorders, F/F, Hurt Charlie Bradbury, Insecure Charlie, protective dorothy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: Charlie has been struggling with an eating disorder for a long time. Dorothy finds Charlie at a low point, sitting on the bathroom floor





	Pretty Girl

It was the fourth day in a row that Charlie had used the same excuse. She told everyone yet again she had no money to afford lunch. It was believable enough, since her Dad died her and her Mom had been struggling for money. She gave a pleasant grin and sat down at their usual lunch table, thankful that she'd gotten away with it once again. The rest of her friends all gave her pitying looks, but she could deal with that. As long as she didn't have to eat.

That all came crashing down with Dean Winchester. She loved the Winchester brothers, both of them. They'd been neighbours for as long as she could remember, but they spent way too much time worrying about other people. Dean dropped a second lunch bag onto the table and gave Charlie a bright grin.

"Sammy told Mom about the whole lunch thing," he said sheepishly. "Mom insisted that she make an extra lunch for you."

"Thanks Dean," Charlie smiled though gritted teeth. She turned her attention to Sam, who was playing a game of chess with Kevin at the end of the table. "Thanks Sam." He gave a her a wave, but didn't look up from his game.

Charlie peered inside the lunch bag. There was everything there; a homemade bologna sandwich, a little carton of orange juice, an apple, and a piece of brownie wrapped in saran-wrap. It was the perfect lunch, if Charlie had been interested in eating at all. She'd gone nearly two days without having anything to eat at all, and she didn't want to break that streak. But Dean was watching expectantly, and Benny and Jo had their eyes on her. She had to do it, she had to eat.

Carefully, she took a bite out of the sandwich. It tasted good, God it tasted good but she couldn't risk eating it. Her throat was closing up and she had to force even the smallest bite down. She nodded her thanks at Dean, but her eyes were watering as she ate.

Eventually, freaking eventually, lunch was coming to a close. She could creep off to the toilets before lessons started, and no one would be suspicious. She got up and gave Dean a hug, waved her goodbyes to the rest of the table, and headed for the bathroom. Her stomach was gargling and she couldn't hold it back anymore. There was no way she would be able to concentrate with all the grease and fat and everything sat in her stomach. Even the thought made her ill.

She slipped into a stall and waited for the bathroom to clear. There were a couple of girls in the year below her talking shit about some guy, and they took forever to leave but finally she was alone.

Charlie took a deep breath.

Then she stuck her finger down her throat. As far as it would go, until she felt her throat constrict. It was a well practiced routine, she knew her limits and her body was used to sharp twist in her esophagus. Her gag reflex kicked in, and Charlie heaved up the contents of her stomach. There wasn't a lot there, but her body kept going, expelling every part of her that wasn't natural. It didn't take long before she was only throwing up stomach acid. The taste was horrifically sour, the stench in the air was putrid. Her eyes were watering and she couldn't tell if it was from the fumes or it was her body's way of telling her to stop.

But she couldn't stop. She'd nearly purged it all. She was nearly pure. She was-

"Hello, are you alright in there?" There was someone stood outside her stall, and Charlie cursed. She could pass it off, she could if she tried. Oh yeah I think I've got a stomach bug. 

"I'm fine," Charlie just about managed. Her voice was weak and even she could tell she was lying. 

"You're not, let me talk to you," the girl on the other side of the door insisted. Sighing, Charlie crawled across the floor and towards the door. She undid the latch to be greeted by the sight of Dorothy Baum. Charlie's heart dropped. Of all the girls to see her cowering on the floor, vomit on her face, it had to be Dorothy, the cute as hell senior on the soccer team. Great, fucking great.

"I just have the flu," Charlie mumbled, hoping to save herself, but Dorothy shook her head.

"I know what's going on, I know the signs," Dorothy said. There was so much confidence in her voice, Charlie wanted to be like Dorothy so much. She tried, she tried to be fit and funny but she couldn't make it work. A tear ran down her face.

"I just- I just want to be pretty," Charlie sobbed. She drew her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. She cried and cried and cried, no one had ever seen her this way before, not the Winchesters, not her Mom, no one. But Dorothy was right there, and she didn't leave but instead sat down beside her.

"You are pretty, Charlie, you don't have to do this," Dorothy wrapped an arm around Charlie's shoulders. "You shouldn't do this, it's not good for you."

"I don't know how to stop anymore," Charlie admitted through her tears. It was true, Charlie had been living like this for so long and she couldn't imagine eating something, letting that food sit in her stomach.

"Then we get you help, okay?" Dorothy said. "I can't promise it you it'll be easy, but I promise I will be there for you every step of the way." Charlie turned and buried herself into Dorothy's torso, relishing in the comforting smell of books and perfume. 

They stayed there on the bathroom floor for a while, long after the bell for lesson rang. People came and went but no one really stayed once they saw the two girls together. Dorothy eventually made a move to stand, and Charlie unfurled herself from the girl's side. 

"Are you coming, Red?" It wasn't going to be an easy journey, Charlie knew, but with Dorothy leading the way, she knew she had to try.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, sorry it was so sad aha
> 
> Disclaimer: I know eating disorders aren't gotten over quickly. It'll take a while, even with someone's help. 
> 
> If you're going through something like this, you can talk to me on my tumblr [here](http://benevolentsam.tumblr.com/ask) judgement free
> 
> I hope y'all have a lovely day


End file.
